Gai Ikari
gai ikari is the sixth gokaiger, gokai silver, and is the only member from earth. he received the gokai celluler and key from three deceased senshi; dragonranger, timefire, and abarekiller, as well as the goujyujin; gai's mech. PERSONALITY: gai's persanality is mainly an homage to the sixth shenkenger; shinken gold. he is a happy go lucky teen who considers himself the No. 1 super sentai fan. this, however, is unlike other 6th senshi who were loners that were not fully members of there respective teams GOKAI SILVER: as gokai silver, gai wields the gokai spear weapon, and can change into 15 past senshi using his changer, the gokai celluler. gai's design is similiar to the others, except with gold cufflinks instead of silver and a new head design based off an anchor; gai's motif. PAST SENSHI CHANGES: dragon ranger(kyuoryu sentai zyuranger) kiba ranger(gosei sentai dairanger) king ranger(choriki sentai ohranger) mega silver(denji sentai megaranger) time fire(mirai sentai time ranger) gaosilver(hyakkajyu sentai gaoranger) sky ninja shurikenger(ninpuu sentai hurricanger) abarekiller(bakeryu sentai abaranger) dekabreak(tokasou sentai dekaranger) magishine(mahou sentai magiranger) boukensilver(gogo sentai boukenger) go-on gold and go-on silver(engine sentai go-onger) shinkengold(samurai sentai shinkenger) gosei knight(tensou sentai goseiger) UNIQUE CHANGES: GO-ON WINGS: the combined version of go-on gold and silver. gai first decided to use this key when the others became the go-onger and gai couldnt pick which key to use since go-on silver was his color but go-on gold was his gender. GOLD MODE: debuting in the same episode as the go-on wings form, gai created this form by combing all 15 ranger keys into the golden anchor key and inserting it into the bottom of the gokai celluler, it gives him gold armor on his chest with the 15 6th senshi's faces on it. in this form, the gokai spear goes in to anchor mode and the gokai silver helmet drops down. here, gai can exacute the GOKAI LEGEND DREAM, where holumnei of past senshi apear and perform their finishers with the senshi who use guns firing and the swordwielders slashing the opponent, with gai having the finishing blow. GOKAICHRISTMAS: a christmas themed gokaiger that is one half gokai red and one half gokai green with the silver gokaiger symbal on his head replaced with a gold one. MECH: gai's personal mech is the gou jyu jin, and triple changing mecha that is part of the gr and powers of zyuranger, time ranger, and abaranger. it starts off as the gou jyu drill, the timeranger grand power that comes from the future, which can charge at its opponent, then, using the zyuranger grand power, becomes the gou jyu rex, a tyrranosaurus mecha simila r to dragon caeser(dragon rangers mech) which can fight enemys with claws and a drill tail, then using abarangers grand power, the goujyu rex can become gou jyu jin, its most powerful form, its finisher is the three modes performing a combined drill attack, the GOKAI TRIPLE DRILL DREAM when marvelous, joe, luka, and don(ahim has no offical abaranger counterpart) insert there abaranger keys into gokai oh, it and gou jyu jin combine into gou jyu gokai oh, which is gokai oh with gou jyu jins arms attached on. it can further combine with engine 13 machalon to form kanzen gokai-oh. ARSENAL: gokai celluler: gai's changer, shaped like a cellphone and is activated when a ranger key is inserted and that rangers respective button being pushed and that key is scanned on the upper top. it can also summon the gou jyu drill when he inserts the timefire key in the celluler, presses the timefire button three times and enters the goseiknight button. there is a second key slot under the celluler which is used to insert the golden anchor key and turn him into gokai silver gold mode. in episode 37, gai transforms into bullback despite not having a button for said senshi, implying that it doesnt matter what button is pressed. gokai spear: gai's side arm, a staff weapon that, like gou jyu jin, can change into three modes; trident mode that he uses to fight close combat in when he's in his normal form, gun mode which he can shoot targets with, and anchor mode, his close combat weapon in gold mode. like others, he can perform final waves with it in all three modes. NAME: gai's last name, "ikari" is japanese for "anchor", the primary motif of gokai silver. "gai" is the same surname of black condor, GAI YUUKI, who appeared in the jetman tribute. TRIVIA: gai is silver like gao silver and bouken silver, his counter parts from the 25th and 30th anniversery seasons. gai is the sixth official silver senshi, the first five being mega silver, gao silver, bouken silver, go-on silver, and gosei knight. Category:gokaiger